


Y is for Yelling

by TobytheWise



Series: ABC Prompt [25]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel is a Sweetheart, Drunk Dean Winchester, Drunken Shenanigans, M/M, Pre-Relationship, ranting at the universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-03
Updated: 2018-05-03
Packaged: 2019-05-01 10:55:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14518965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TobytheWise/pseuds/TobytheWise
Summary: “For crying out loud universe!!” Dean begins ranting at the stars. “Why can’t you just do me a freakin’ solid once in awhile?”Or the one Dean yells at 'the universe' until a voice yells back.





	Y is for Yelling

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you Dmsilviart for the prompt!! :) You're a gem!

Dean walks out to his back deck and plops down into his chair. He takes a few gulps from the bottle of whiskey in his hand. He wishes the whiskey would make him numb faster. 

“Fuck!” he yells into the void of his backyard, forever grateful he lives in the country where his only neighbor is the cute guy who lives across the street towards the front of his house. 

Today’s been a shit day for Dean. First his brother called and canceled his trip to visit Dean last minute due to an unexpectant essay coming up. Dean understand, he isn’t mad just disappointed. Then, when Dean got to work he had to deal with every rude customer that came into the shop. It’s like they all planned on coming in on the same day and all decided they knew more about engines and cars than Dean did. 

At lunch, Dean got into a disagreement with the new receptionist, Lisa. She told him that he couldn’t possibly be bisexual since he’s never actually dated a man before. Thanks for rubbing that one in. 

Dean takes another few swigs of his whiskey, savoring the burn it causes his throat. Then to top it all off, he just got off the phone with his dad where the conversation ended  _ again _ with ‘it’s not a phase, dad’. Dean rolls his eyes just thinking about it. 

Dean looks up into the sky looking for some sort of answer as to why. He of course finds nothing which only seems to piss him off further. 

“For crying out loud universe!!” Dean begins ranting at the stars. “Why can’t you just do me a freakin’ solid once in awhile?”

He stands up and points up at the clouds. “It’s your fault that I’m bisexual! I didn’t choose this! The least you could have done was have other people be a tad bit more understanding!”

“Fuck!” he screams at the top of his lungs before his ranting continues. “I’m Dean Winchester and I’m bisexual whether or not I’ve ever dated another dude before! And I  _ don’t _ deserve to be everyone’s punching bag. I’m a nice fucking guy!”

Dean slumps back down into his chair and takes another drink before he starts yelling again. “And another thing, Universe. I practically raised Sammy! Where’s my good karma? Huh? When am I going to find the man or woman of my dreams to sweep  _ me  _ off  _ my _ feet? What’s a dude gotta do to get laid around here?”

Dean takes a deep breath before screaming, “Well? Let me have it Universe! What’s your answer for all my life’s problems?”

Dean waits and suddenly he hears his answer. Apparently the Universe has a sexy, deep voice that yells right back. “Dean! Go the fuck to sleep!”

And that’s exactly what he does. Dean stumbles into his house and up into his bed where he proceeds to pass out as soon as his head hits his pillow.

The next morning, Dean stumbles down to his kitchen with a raging hangover. When he finally has his coffee he wander into his living room where he notices something sticking to the window on his front door. He opens the door to find a giant basket on his doorstep and a note taped to his door. The basket is filled with hangover necessities.

Dean takes both the note and basket inside with a small smile on his face. He opens the note.

_ Dean,  _

_ Since the universe won’t deliver I volunteer instead. Here’s everything you’ll need to get through the next twenty four hours. After that time and your head is cleared, I wouldn’t mind helping you out with your other complaints last night. Especially the one where you’ve never been on a date with a man. Tomorrow night I’ll be here to pick you up at seven. Be dressed to go out to dinner.  _

_ Signed, ‘The Universe’ AKA your neighbor Castiel _


End file.
